Ignia
Appearance Ignia is a golden-brown-ish colored dragoness with bright blue eyes. Her scales are covered in the morning with a substance that makes her scales shiny. At night, her scales seem brighter and look like they glow, but it's just where the moon hits her scales just right at certain points. Her eyes at bright blue, but can sometimes change to a blue-green color. This is only natural and it happens often. Her claws are not black, but are more of a silver color. They can become black, but that is when she does not wash them. She is smaller than most SandWings and does not care about her size. Her wings, when stretched out, are larger than herself. The barb at the end of her tail is small, but very deadly. Her sail is an orangey-red color. The membranes on her wings are the same hue of light yellow on her underbelly. Personality Ignia is normally very sweet. She enjoys being kind and doing things for others, but she is easily influenced because she trusts far too easily. The fact of her being easily influenced has caused her to become a thief, this will be explained in her background. She can be very protective. Ignia does not get mad easily, but when she does get mad she normally breaks down and feels awful afterward. Her patience is remarkably not easily broken. Ignia happens to be a very patient dragon. She is good with little dragons and older dragons. She likes to mainly hang out with dragons around her age range. History Ignia grew up with her father when she hatched. After she could walk around and such, he father started to put her through rough training. She was abused by him because he'd rather have a son. Ignia was about 2-3 years old when her training began. She was roughly put through training until she was 6 years old. Her father's friend came and rescued her from her father. Yolda, the dragoness who saved Ignia, took in Ignia as her own. Ignia grew up in Yolda's somewhat bad influenced home. Yolda was a skilled thief. Yolda taught Ignia everything she knows about being a thief. Yolda later got killed by another dragon from being caught in the act of stealing. Ignia, now about 8 years old, stayed in Yolda's home, and kept her memories of Yolda alive by remembering everything Yolda had done and taught her. Another dragon came along after Yolda's death. Light, a young male dragon, was Yolda's son. Light treated Ignia like a sister. After some time, Ignia had grown strong feelings for Light, but they were not a brother-sister like bond. Ignia had fallen in love with Light because she felt like she could trust him. Ignia could trust Light, too. He took all of his time and dedicated it to Ignia. They became very close, but Light did not know of Ignia's secret feelings for him. One day while Ignia was at Yolda's old home, Light never returned. She always waited for him. She stared out of windows. Ignia went into a simple state of depression from not getting to see the dragon she secretly loved. Ignia moved on from living with Light. She continued being a thief to remember Light and Yolda. Ignia is now searching for Light. She yearns to see and listen to his voice again. WIP STILL Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters